


Connoisseuring

by Chiazu



Series: Chia writes for Tumblr [37]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drinking, Drunk Alec, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sleepy Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10456641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiazu/pseuds/Chiazu
Summary: Magnus and Alec try and discover what alcoholic drink Alec likes the best (+ funny moments)





	

Alec felt like a liquor connoisseur at this point. If only because Magnus was taking the time to explain each and every drink to him before he actually let Alec take a sip. Not that he was complaining; he could listen to Magnus read from the phone book and enjoy it. He just loved his voice that much.

It probably didn’t help that he was starting to feel a bit tipsy. Maybe he should have listened when Magnus not to actually swallow anything, but Alec didn’t think taking a small sip would effect him at all. Turns out taking a sip from almost a dozen different drinks equals one full glass. And Alec was a bit of a lightweight when it came to drinking to begin with. He just hoped Magnus didn’t mind. Judging from the way Magnus was now encouraging Alec to drink, however, it was a safe bet to say he was now trying to get Alec drunk.

After another lengthy explanation, mostly because Magnus was just messing with him at this point, Alec took whatever drink drink had been given him and drank it all in one go. Magnus just stared at him with wide eyes; he’d never seen Alec down anything like that before.

“That was disgusting.” Alec nearly coughed out as he cringed at the bitter taste of whatever he had just swallowed. Magnus was still staring. “Why are we doing this again?”

“I thought it would be fun?” Magnus wasn’t lying, he always enjoyed drinking with Alec. He also thought it would be nice to learn more about Alec’s drink preferences for the future. Magnus wanted to have something in home just for Alec.

“I think you’re just trying to get me drunk.” Mumbling lowly, but Magnus could still hear him, Alec grabbed one of the plainer looking drinks this time. He couldn’t even remember what this one called, or if they even tasted this one yet, but Alec didn’t care. Again, he drank the entirety of it in one go. Alec wasn’t drunk before he was now.

“Alec,” There was a humorous tone in Magnus’s voice, “If you keep doing that you’ll get sick.” He took the empty glass from Alec’s hand and stood up. That was enough drinking for one night. He grabbed a few more of the glasses from the table and walked to the kitchen, placing them next to the sink. Alec followed suit and had brought the rest. Magnus thanked him as he grabbed Alec’s hand and ushered him back to the couch. He can wash everything tomorrow.

Slouching on the couch, Alec rubbed a hand down his flushed face. It’s not that he felt tired or anything like that, he just felt really warm. Warm and very comfortable. He made him think, as clear as he could, that Magnus must have used some sort of magic on his couch to make it feel so nice. He barely even noticed when Magnus sat down on the couch with him. But he wasn’t with Alec, not exactly. Magnus had sat himself on the other end of the couch; too far away for his liking.

“Not fair.” Alec’s words were a bit a slowed but not slurred. He was definitely drunk; which meant he would be spending the night at Magnus’s loft. Crawling a few short inches, Alec practically collapsed onto Magnus; his head placed firmly on his lap. Alec could fall asleep like this. “That’s better.”

Magnus hummed gently as he smiled. It wasn’t often he got to see Alec like this. Alec was normally more standoffish than this, but that never bothered Magnus. He knew how much Alec loved him, that’s just who he was. That’s who he loved. Sharing moments like this with Alec completely open and unreserved reminded Magnus just how much so.

Running his fingers through Alec’s hair tenderly, he could tell his boyfriend was falling asleep. They had spent enough nights together to recognize when Alec stifled a yawn. Magnus didn’t blame him, it was almost one in the morning and Alec had woken up early for a mission that day. Luckily for them it was an easy one and they go to spend the rest of the day together.

“Hey,” He nudged Alec’s shoulder gently, “We should go to bed.” Magnus would be lying if said he wasn’t feeling a bit tired himself.

“No,” Alec spoke, sounding more wake than he was, “I like this.” He was exceedingly comfortable laying in Magnus’s lap and didn’t want to move.

“You’ll be more comfortable in bed though.” Sleeping in a bed was always better than sleeping on a couch. No matter much he loved said couch.

“You just want to get into my pants.” Alec laughed grinned as he rolled to look up at Magnus; he knew it wasn’t true, but liked teasing his boyfriends. “It takes more than a few drinks to sleep with me.” He grinned wider when Magnus laughed.

Magnus was back to running his fingers through Alec’s hair. If he really wanted to, he could talk Alec into getting in bed or maybe even carry him there, but he didn’t want to. Magnus would be lying if he said he wasn’t just as comfortable as Alec was right now. Something about the way Alec was now resting his hand on Magnus’s knee and warmth breath ghosting across his legs was peaceful. Like only the two of them existed in that moment; a moment they both wished would last forever.


End file.
